


Dada

by BecaAMM



Series: Modern Parents Jon Snow/Sansa Stark [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Married Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: After his daughter says ‘mama’, Jon tries to make her say ’dada’.





	Dada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333377) by [BecaAMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM). 



“Say Dada,” Jon insisted with his daughter. “Da-da.” 

“Mama,” Lyanna said back in a giggle. 

“No. Dada,” he repeated. “Dada.” 

Sansa filmed the scene in front of her with a smile, trying hard not to laugh. Lya was learning how to speak and had said ‘mama’ days ago, which stuck Jon in a mission of making her say ‘dada’ as soon as possible.

Oblivious to his efforts, she reached out and pulled his dark hair into her strong grip.

“Having fun?” she walked to his side.

“It’s not fair,” he frowned. “She won’t say dada.”

Sansa laughed, making a funny face at her girl, who giggled. 

“Don’t be jealous, I spend a lot more time with her than you do,” she caressed his face for a moment and saw Lya pouting with the corner of her eyes. 

His wife giggled a bit. Lyanna looked so much like Jon. With black hair, identical eyes and same facial features, she was his carbon copy.

“Come here,” she whispered to her husband, cupping his cheek and bringing him to a kiss. 

Their lips barely touched for more than one second before the baby girl complained loudly, and when they moved away to look at her, she pulled Jon’s face from Sansa’s with an angry look. 

“Dada dada,” she said, scoffing them like you would scoff someone. “Dada!”

Sansa busted into laughter and Jon did the same. 

“She’s jealous,” she said out of breath. “I can’t believe!”

“Who cares?” Jon smiled bouncing her. “She said dada!”

 


End file.
